Corazón vacio
by Relenna Potter
Summary: Se podía decir que su vida era totalmente normal, hasta el día que conoció al magnate Harry Potter. Ahora Hermione Granger tendra que elegir entre su felicidad o la de su madre... ella es ternura...el obsesion... UA.
1. por accidente

_**Corazón vacio.**_

_Heme aquí con una nueva puesta en escena__…__ que espero y sea de todo su agrado__…_

_Por supuesto ninguno de los personajes del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece, solo los utilizo para saciar mi gusto por Harry y Hermione. La historia es mía, aunque sea mala._

_**Primer capítulo.- **__**"**__**Por accidente**__**"**_

_Reseña: _

Hermione Granger de 24 años de edad, soltera de cabello castaño y ojos marrones, con un color de piel blanco y muy tersa, mantiene una vida feliz y plena en la pequeña ciudad donde vive, es profesora de un jardín infantil junto con Luna Lovegood su mejor amiga. Vive solo con su madre enferma ya que su padre falleció hace unos meses atrás de cáncer pulmonar, por eso odia a todo aquel que fume. (Irónico que escriba esto ya que yo estoy dejando el cigarrillo).Tiene un novio de hace 2 años, su nombre Ronald Weasley, el cual antes fue su mejor amigo y compañero de colegio. Se podía decir que su vida era totalmente normal, hasta el día que conoció al magnate Harry Potter.

Harry Potter de 26 años de edad, solero y codiciado por muchas, de unos hermosos ojos verdes ocultos por unas gafas, de cabello negro azabache indomable como su personalidad, vive solo en su lujoso departamento de la gran ciudad, no tiene amigos solo conocidos, su único confidente es su padrino Sirius Black. Sus padres fallecieron en un accidente automovilístico cuando el tenia 14 años y desde entonces quedo al cuidado de su padrino, tiene a personas que puede considerar su familia a Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks y el hijo de ambos Teddy Lupin de 5 años de edad el cual es su ahijado, pero a los cuales no veía muy seguido ya que vivían en un pequeño pueblo al cual a él no le gustaba visitar porque era el lugar de nacimiento de su madre.

Harry es dueño de un pequeño banco el cual fundo su padre y que tuvo que aprender a manejar desde pequeño, tiene todos los conocimientos necesarios y gracias a Sirius y Remus ha conseguido sacar adelante a "GRINGOTTS".

Y la historia comienza así…

Ya eran las 4 de la tarde y el timbre sonaba dando el término de clases el jardín infantil "Hogwarts", era hora de despedirse de los niños para que estos fuesen a sus respectivos hogares.

Bien niños arreglen sus cosas.- dijo la mujer de cabello castaño y delantal azul.

Los 20 niños a los cuales les daba clases le respondieron a coro con un gran "si" maestra.

Luego de verificar que todos hayan guardado sus útiles y artículos personales en su bolso procedió a llevarlos hasta la puerta donde ya había padres esperando.

Uno por uno les fue diciendo adiós y dándole un beso en la mejilla, los pequeños se daban vuelta a mirarla y agitando su pequeña mano le decían adiós maestra. Ella respondía de la misma forma y sonreía, le encantaba su trabajo era sin duda alguna su vocación.

-Estas muy alegre el día de dio Hermione.- hablo una rubia a su espalda.

-Es viernes.- respondió la mujer.- dos días de descanso para volver el lunes con renovadas energías, estos niños me dejan agotada.- dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Ni que lo digas.- dijo la rubia.- qué tal si hacemos algo por la tarde o tienes planes con Ron.- pregunto.

Hacer algo… suena bueno.- dijo Hermione.

-Podríamos ir por un helado y hablar…

-Si es buena idea.

La castaña miro su reloj y vio que eran ya las 4:30 y Teddy aun estaba en la puerta esperando que lo vinieran a recoger, se acerco a él.

-Teddy.- lo llamo.- ven aquí.

El pequeño le hizo caso y le abrazo.

-Se olvido de venir.- sollozo el pequeño de cabello castaño.- mi padrino se olvido de mí.

-Tu padrino iba a venir a buscarte.- pregunto Hermione.

El pequeño asintió con la cabeza.- pero se le olvido, como se le olvida todo.- dijo sollozando más fuerte.

-Y que te parece si llamamos a tu madre para que venga por ti.- pregunto la castaña.

Al pequeño se le ilumino es rostro y dijo- si, entonces lo tomo en brazos y se acerco a luna.

-Nuestro paseo tendrá que esperar.- le dijo.- primero debo de ver que paso con la madre de Teddy para ver si lo viene a buscar.

La rubia asintió con la cabeza y los tres ingresaron al salón de clases para buscar el número telefónico de la madre de Teddy.

En un convertible negro venia a toda velocidad por la carrete Harry Potter, ya eran las 4 y había quedado de recoger a su ahijado a esa hora en el jardín infantil de ese pueblucho como el solía llamarlo.

Gruño cuando a lo lejos vio una patrulla de policías que le hacía señas para que se detuviera.- mierda.- mascullo entre dientes.

Buenas tardes, hablo con la señora Lupin.- dijo Hermione con el teléfono en la mano.

-Del otro lado se escucha.- si soy yo, con quien tengo el gusto.- dijo la mujer.

-Hola, sola la maestra de Teddy, Hermione.- dijo ella pero no pudo seguir ya que la mujer comenzó a hacer preguntas como loca.

-Que sucede algo, está bien Teddy, se ha portado mal… tiene algún problema mi pequeño…

-No… no señora Lupin nada de eso.- dijo Hermione para calmarla.

-Entonces que sucede maestra.- dijo la mujer.

-Es solo que tengo a Teddy en mis brazos y me dijo que alguien tenía que venir por él, pero ya es tarde y no ha venido nadie y el pequeño está muy inquieto porque piensa que lo han dejado.

Del otro lado se escucho un murmullo que decía.- voy a matarlo…

-Disculpe señora está bien.- dijo Hermione al no obtener respuesta.

-Si claro, querida, es solo que el padrino quedo de ir por él, yo ahora estoy a mas de 2 horas de allí y mi esposo esta de vieja no llega hasta entrada la noche, lo siento mucho en verdad, todo es culpa del irresponsable de Harry, que nunca entiende lo que es llegar a la hora y ahora mi pobre bebe piensa que lo he dejado.

-Señora Lupin hay alguien más en su casa.- pregunto para que la mujer dejara de hablar.

-Solo esta Bings el mayordomo.- dijo.

Que le parece si mientras usted vuelve me llevo a Teddy a dar un paseo y luego lo llevo a su casa.- dijo Hermione.

A Teddy le brillaron los ojitos.

-No ce… es mucha molestia.- dijo la mujer.

-No, no es nada.- dijo Hermione.- deme la dirección de su casa y yo misma lo llevare en una hora.

-Muchas gracias Hermione, es usted un verdadero ángel, no me sorprende que Teddy me hable todo el día de usted y de lo mucha que la estima.

-Gracias señora, lo hago con mucho gusto.

Luego de obtener la dirección y despedirse de la señora Lupin Hermione corto el teléfono y suspiro hondo.

Miro a Teddy que tenía una gran sonrisa y a luna que la miraba un poco raro.

-Lo siento luna, creo que tendremos que dejar la salida para después.- le dijo.- a no ser de que quieras ir con nosotros por un gran helado.

El pequeño asentía enérgicamente y sonreía y luna le devolvió la sonrisa y acepto.

Los tres se subieron al modesto auto blanco de Hermione y se fueron al centro del pueblo donde estaba la mejor heladería.

Una hora más tarde de lo que tenía que llegar y con una multa por exceso de velocidad llego Harry Potter al jardín infantil, estaciono el auto como un loco y bajo de rápidamente.

Llego hasta el portón de entrada pero lo encontró cerrado le dio una patada a este y busco su móvil en el bolsillo de su pantalón para marcar el numero de tonks no lo encontró y maldijo a toda voz, corrió hasta su auto y busco su móvil que por la loca carrera que llevaba está tirado el piso del lado del copiloto.

Lo tomo y se percato de que estaba apagado, lo encendió enseguida y marco inmediatamente el número de la mujer.

-Como te atreves a dejar a mi hijo botado y mas encima apagar tu móvil.- le grito una mujer del otro lado inmediatamente después de marcar el número.

-Tonks, cálmate no me creerás si te cuento todo, pero he llegado y el jardín está cerrado y no veo a Teddy por ningún lado.- dijo el hombre.

-Claro, la maestra de Teddy me llamo y muy amablemente llevará a Teddy a la casa por suerte yo estoy por llegar…

-Entonces que hago.- pregunto.

-Ve a la casa, para esta hora Teddy ya debe de haber llegado.

-Bien.- dijo Harry y colgó el móvil.

Subió a auto y partió la carrera a la casa de Lupin a las afueras del pueblo.

Bien Teddy ya estás en casa y con un gran helado.- le dijo Hermione cuando ya habían llegado afuera de la pequeña mansión Lupin.

-Si muchas gracias maestra.- le dijo el pequeño.

En eso abrió la puerta el mayordomo y saludo.- buenas tardes joven Teddy, buenas tardes maestra Hermione, maestra luna.

-Buenas tardes Bings.- dijeron al mismo tiempo las dos.

-Bien Teddy debo de irme.- le dio un beso en la mejilla y se despidió del mayordomo también, luna la imito y ambas se fueron a subir al auto.

-Te dejo en tu casa.- le dijo Hermione a luna y esta asintió, se fueron el rato hablando y riendo.

Una vez que Hermione dejo a luna en la casa sonó su móvil, sonrió al ver de quien se trataba.

-Hola amor.-contesto con el manos libre ya que iba manejando.- claro, donde quieres que nos juntemos, si muy bien allí estaré, voy de inmediato. Doblo en la esquina y se encamino en dirección de su destino.

Bajo de su automóvil y tomo su chaqueta, lo cerro y se la coloco, miro a ambos lados y procedió a cruzar la calle, miro al frente y se fijo en restaurante donde su novio la estaba esperando para cenar, sonrió y no se percato que a lo lejos venia un auto a toda velocidad.

Lo vio de repente y no fue capaz de moverse, el miedo la paralizo y no pudo hacer nada.

Manejaba a toda velocidad, como le gustaba eso, se sentía libre, doblo en la esquina en dirección a la casa de su ahijado y de pronto una mujer se atravesó en su camino, si no fuera por su buenos reflejos a esa hora la mujer ya estaría muerta.

La poca gente se junto a mirar que había pasado sintieron un grito y el frenar de automóvil.

Hermione estaba en el suelo, el auto había frenado a tiempo pero con el susto le temblaron las piernas y fueron incapaces de sostenerla en pie.

Sintió que abrieron la puerta del vehículo y que se acercaban a ella.

La iré se apodero de su ser y se preparo para gritarle a la persona que conducía como un demonio pero algo paso, un hombre alto muy bien vestido de traje, de gafas y cabello negro revuelto se coloco frente a ella y ella no supo que decir.

Deberías mirar bien antes de cruzar las calles, mujer.- dijo el hombre con voz profunda.

Hermione abrió la boca pero no salieron palabras, acaso aquel hombre la culpaba a ella del incidente.

Se puso de pie como un resorte dispuesta a encarar al idiota ese, pero cuando lo tuvo frente a frente sus piernas le volvieron a jugar una mala pasada y se tambaleo.

Harry se fijo que la muchacha de pelo revuelto y rizos por todos lados se ponía de pie para luego volverse a caer, pero sus reflejos le permitieron sujetarla por la cintura y atracarla a su cuerpo, había que reconocer que la chaparra tenía una pequeña y apetecible cintura.- pensó Harry.

Hermione levanto la cabeza y encontró una mirada verde que le capturo el alma, sus orbes se encontraron y un escalofrió la recorrió entera.

El sonido de la bocina de un auto la sobresalto y el hombre la soltó.

-Debería de tener más cuidado.- le dijo el hombre

Entonces Hermione se acordó de todo y lo miro con cara desafiante.

Yo debería de tener más cuidado, usted debería de manejar mejor y más despacio, es un completo imbécil por venir a semejante velocidad en una calle como esta.- le reprocho Hermione.

Esa mujer lo había llamado imbécil, pero como se atrevía acaso no sabía quién era él.

-Disculpe.- le dijo.

-Nada que disculpe.- le dijo Hermione.

-Oh no… si no le estoy pidiendo disculpas.- le dijo el hombre.- solo es que no entiendo una cosa, usted llega y cruza la calle como una loca y resulta que el culpable soy yo, acaso usted no sabe quien soy.- le dijo altanero.

-Pues no sé, ni me interesa saber quién es… solo le digo que debe de bajar la velocidad podría matar a alguien.- le dijo Hermione.

El sonido de la varias bocinas los distrajeron de la discusión y miraron hacia atrás donde había una fila de por lo menos 4 autos esperando que avanzara.

-Mas encima ahora provoca una atocha miento.- le dijo Hermione.

-Es usted la que no se quita de la calle para poder seguir.- le dijo Harry.

Hermione se ruborizo y Harry pensó que era una mujer realmente atractiva, no como a las que él estaba acostumbrado pero sí que lo era.

-No me iré hasta que escuche una disculpa de su parte.- dijo Hermione.

-Pues si eso tengo que hacer para quitármela de enfrente entonces tenga usted mis más sinceras disculpas.- le dijo.

-Bien…

-Suficiente con eso señora.- le dijo Harry.

Hermione iba a protestar por el "señora" pero no le vio el casi y solo dijo.- si estoy conforme.- se dio la vuelta y cruzo la calle dejando al hombre parado y solo en la calle.

Entro hecha una furia al restaurante donde Ron la estaba esperando, el pelirrojo le sonrió desde la mesa pero al verla acercarse con paso fuerte y decidido la sonrisa se esfumo.

-Hermione mi amor… que te sucedió.- le pregunto cuando esta había llegado hasta allí hecha un torbellino de rabia.

-Solo un incidente con un imbécil al volante.- le respondió.

Ron se puso de pie y le ofreció la silla para que se sentara, ella acepto gustosa y sonrió a su amor para poder disimular el enojo que aun sentía. El le respondió la sonrisa y le dio un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios.

Pero ella Paso la velada pensando en un demonio de ojos verdes.

-Padrino.- grito un niño a verlo llegar.

-Que tal chaparro.- le dijo Harry al despertar de su sueño de ojos marrones.

-Por fin llegas… te has demorado mucho… pensé que no vendrías.- dijo Teddy asiendo un puchero.

-Como crees que podría faltar al cumpleaños de mi ahijado favorito.- le dijo tomando en brazos.

-Es que prometiste pasar por mí al jardín… y nunca llegaste…

-Tuve muchos problemas para llegar aquí.- dijo Harry acordándose del incidente de cabellos castaños.

-Pero qué bueno que ya estas aquí padrino… te extrañe un montón…- dijo el pequeño sin soltarlo del gran abrazo que le dio.

Pero Harry desconecto su cerebro de su ahijado y tampoco se fijo en la mujer que venía bajando la escalera con una cara de pocos amigos y que se dirigía hacia él. El solo pensaba en los ojos marrones más comunes que había visto pero que se colaron hondo en su retina y que serian muy difícil de sacar.

_**Interesante**__**…**__** espero que sí.**_

_**Algo diferente a lo que acostumbro, pero tenía la idea rondándome hace mucho y aquí esta**__**…**__** mi imaginación está dejando secuelas en mi, jajaja.**_

_**Espero sus opiniones**__**… e ideas, y si alguien me quiere ayudar para que esto quede mejor estaré muy agradecida.**_

_**Saludos, abrazos y besos**_

"_**RELENNA Potter**__**"…**_


	2. un trato

_**Corazón vacío.**_

_**Aclaración.- los personajes del mundo HP no son míos son de JK ya que si lo fueran Harry y Hermione estarían juntos. La narrativa al igual que las faltas ortográficas son de mi persona.**_

_**Debo además agregar que este es un universo alterno los personajes están fuera de su personalidad que creo JK así que obviamente algunas personalidades no encajan pero era necesario para esta loca historia que me tiene más loca a mi por no poderla avanzar por falta de tiempo.**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**Segundo capitulo.- **__**"**__**un trato**__**".**_

Tenía encima de su escritorio muchos documentos bancarios, para ser más precisos eran documentos de embargo por deudas para seis de sus clientes por no pago.

Releyó los nombres y se quedo pegado en uno en particular y sin saber porque.- Granger.- leyó en voz alta, se acomodo en su silla de cuero y llamo a su secretaria para que le entregara esos documentos a su abogado o sea a su padrino Sirius Black.

Era miércoles y venia muy cansada del jardín infantil. Abrió la puerta de su casa y dejo todas sus cosas en la mesita del recibidor, realmente estaba exhausta, llego hasta la cocina y vio a Minerva la mujer que cuidaba de su madre.

-Buenos tardes Minerva.- saludo sonriente.

-Buenas tardes Hermione.- respondió la mujer.- desea algo de comer.

-No muchas gracias Minerva solo tomare un poco de jugo e iré a ver a mi madre.- le respondió.

La mujer asintió y continúo lavando unos platos que tenía el fregadero.

Cuando estaba a punto de subir la escalera con el vaso en la mano sonó el timbre.- yo voy Minerva.- dijo en un grito para que la mujer la escuchara desde la cocina.

Abrió la puerta y detrás se encontraba un mensajero.- la señorita Hermione Granger.- pregunto el hombre.

-Si.- dijo ella.

-Traigo esta carta certificada para usted.- le entrego una carta y le dijo.- debe de firmar aquí de recibido.- ella tomo el bolígrafo y firmo donde decía recibido conforme y mensaje se despidió y ella serró la puerta.

Abrió la carta con cuidado y saco la hoja que contenía la extendió y comenzó a leer.

A medida que iba leyendo abrió los ojos como plato y suspiro hondamente.

-No puede ser.- dijo en voz alta.

Desde arriba se escucho la voz de su madre.- Hermione eres tu…

-Si madre voy enseguida…

Doblo la carta y la guardo en su bolsillo primero iría a ver a su madre y luego la leería con calma. Subió hasta el segundo piso y entro a la habitación de su madre.

Jueves por la mañana.

-Hola, buenos días Luna.- dijo Hermione desde su automóvil.

-Hola Hermione, para que me llamas tan temprano.- pregunto Luna.

-Necesito pedirte un gran favor…

-Pues tú dirás…

-Necesito que me cubras unas horas con los niños… tengo un tramito urgente y debo de ir… de hecho voy manejando hacia el lugar.- dijo Hermione.

-Es algo malo.- pregunto luna.

-Es lo que tengo que ver… podrías cubrirme.- pregunto.

-Claro amiga lo que necesites y no olvides que cuantas conmigo.- dijo luna.

-Gracias amiga, te debo una y grande a la vuelta te contare todo.- dijo Hermione, se despidió y colgó su teléfono, dio un hondo suspiro y dijo.- será un largo día…

-Buenos días.- dijo Hermione a la recepcionista del banco "GRINGOTTS".

-Buenos días… señorita en que la puedo ayudar.- dijo una mujer rubia detrás del mostrador.

-Vengo a hablar con el abogado Sirius Black.- contesto.

-Tiene una cita.- pregunto levantando el auricular y marcando un numero.

-El me cito a esta hora.- respondió Hermione mostrando un papel.

La mujer lo tomo y hablo por teléfono.- Amanda el señor black tiene una cita con la señorita Granger.- pregunto por el auricular. Luego de un ratito corto la comunicación.

Debe de dirigirse al quinto piso, allí está la oficina del señor black.- dijo la recepcionista.

-Muchas gracias.- dijo Hermione recibiendo el papel que la mujer le pasaba y miro para ver el ascensor al fondo, se dirigió a este y lo llamo.

Estaba tomando su café de todas las mañanas, se sentía intranquilo y miraba por la ventana hacia los edificios del frente, serró los ojos y vio a la mujer cabellos castaños y alborotados en sus brazos y con la cual soñó todos las noches.- mierda.- dijo en voz alta.- como me la quito de la cabeza…- luego de mucho pensar decidió en ir a hablar con Black seguramente el podría ayudarlo y si no podía lo invitaría a un bar a buscar otros ojos que no fueran esos mieles que lo estaban volviendo loco de remate.

Entro sin tocar y sin escuchar a la secretario de su padrino que le dijo que el señor black estaba ocupado, entro y serró la puerta tras de sí.

Vio a su padrino hablando animadamente y a una mujer cabello recogido y castaño dándole la espalda.

-Harry, estoy ocupado con una cliente… deseas algo muy urgente.- le pregunto Black.

-Necesito que hablemos.- le dijo acercándose a el escritorio para luego colocarse al lado de su padrino.

-Bien… pero tendrá que ser mas tarde… estoy atendiendo a la señorita Granger en este momento.- le dijo Black.

Harry se dio la vuelta para salir y vio a la mujer, abrió los ojos a más no poder y su corazón dio un vuelco.

Hermione sintió a un hombre entrar la oficina sin siquiera a ver tocado, y se dijo entre sí que el tipo era muy mal educado, luego va y le habla al abogado sin siquiera saludarla y no le presta la mas mínima atención siquiera al abogado que le dice que está ocupado.

Y cuando el hombre se da la vuelta para irse y Hermione dice.- por fin.- en su mente ve al hombre de sus pesadillas frente a ella, una vez más.

-Tu.- dijeron Harry y Hermione a la vez.

Hermione se adelanto y tomo la palabra.- pero si eres el imbécil que casi me mata…

Y Harry contesto.- eres la descuidada para cruzar calles.

Black que no entendía nada pregunto.- Harry conoces a la señorita Granger.

-Estuvo a punto de matarme.- respondió Hermione.

-Se me atravesó en el camino.- dijo Harry.- sin siquiera mirar por dónde va…

-A ver… no entiendo nada.- dijo Black.

-Aquí no hay nada que entender.- dijo Hermione.- yo vine a hablar con usted señor black este hombre llega y entra y mas encima arma un escándalo… le ruego que por favor lo desaloje de la oficina o vengo a hablar con usted mas tarde.

Harry pensó.- así que no sabe quien soy…

-Señorita Granger.- dijo Black.- el es…

Pero no continuo hablando ya que Harry tomo la palabra.

-Supongo que viene a ver a su estado de morosidad.- pregunto Harry venenosamente.

-Eso no es asunto suyo.- contesto Hermione con un sonrojo.

-Claro que mi asunto… señorita…

-Granger.- le dijo Black.

-Claro señorita Granger… si mas recuerdo John Granger era titular de una cuenta aquí verdad Black.- hablo Harry.

Black asintió con la cabeza y Hermione se tenso.

Y si mi memoria no me falla es una suma bastante grande la que quedo en deuda con nosotros.- prosiguió Harry.

-Vine a hablar con el abogado.- dijo Hermione secamente.

-No es necesario, tomare su caso personalmente.- dijo Harry.

Hermione pensó.- y este tipo que se cree…

Harry fue al escritorio y tomo una serie de papeles donde salía el apellido Granger.

-No sé quien se cree usted… pero yo vine porque el abogado me cito.- dijo Hermione perdiendo la paciencia.

-Bueno señorita Granger siéntase alagada de que yo personalmente tome su caso… mi nombre Harry Potter.- dijo Harry.- y soy el dueño de este banco.

Hermione se tenso más y se puso de pie, no pudo articular palabra y volvió a sentarse.

Harry vio el rostro de confusión en la mujer y sonrió para sí. Se encamino hacia la puerta y la abrió…

-Señorita Granger, sígame a mi oficina, hablaremos mas cómodos allí.- y salió de la oficina de Black.

Hermione tenso la mandíbula y se puso de pie como impulsada por un resorte, miro al abogado y vio a este con un rostro de confusión en la cara. Camino hacia la puerta y murmuro un buenos días para luego salir detrás del famoso Harry Potter.

Entraron a una espaciosa y elegante oficina, finamente decorada pero a la vez un poco lúgubre y fría.

Harry serró la puerta cuando ella entro y le indico que tomara asiento en la cómoda silla delante de su escritorio. El se sentó y la mujer lo imito son decir ninguna palabra, Harry reviso los documentos rápidamente y luego miro a la mujer.

-Es linda.- pensó.- pero no impresiona…

-Señor.- dijo Hermione.

-Según lo que puedo ver su padre falleció hace más de 6 meses.-hablo Harry, Hermione asintió y Harry continuo hablando.- porque hasta ahora no había traído los documentos que demostraban los hechos.- pregunto.

-No tenía conocimiento de que mi padre tuviese una deuda con este banco.- dijo con voz firme.

-Ahora ya es tarde… señorita Granger… mis asistentes judiciales ya pasaron la deuda a cobranza por morosidad y la deuda es muy grande…

-Yo… yo puedo hacer algo para pagarla, puedo vender…

-Señorita Granger, son varios miles de dólares, dudo que tenga artículos suficientes para vender…-dijo Harry.

-Entonces necesito tiempo… que me den alguna facilidad.- dijo Hermione con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Tenemos algunas soluciones de pagos…- dijo Harry.

-Pues dígame de cuanto es la deuda y esas facilidades.- le pidió Hermione.

Harry estudio la situación y medito un poco, podría sacarla provecho y mucho al problema de la muchacha, ahora lo que tenía que hacer era pensar en una buena estrategia para hacerla caer.

-Señorita Granger… voy a estudiar su caso.-le dijo.- venga mañana a esta misma hora… yo mismo le tendré una solución…

Hermione pensó que el hombre estaba siendo muy amable con ella, pero decidió que lo hacía solo como un acto de buena fe y nada más.

-Ahora si me disculpa… tengo asuntos más importantes que atender…- dijo Harry.

Y Hermione pensó hasta aquí iba tan bien…

-Buenos días…- dijo.- y ya sabe dónde está la salida…

Hermione se puso de pie y murmuro un buenos días antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

-Me puedes explicar que fue todo ese show de la mañana.- le dijo Black al entrar en su oficina.

-No sé que hablas.- Dijo Harry mirando unos documentos y escribiendo en ellos.

-Sabes perfectamente de que hablo Potter.- dijo sentándose en la silla.- al asunto de Granger…

-A te refieres a eso.- dijo como si nada.- pues decidí tomar yo el caso.

-Y desde cuando ves tú ese tipo de casos, más bien desde cuando ves tú personalmente algún caso.- pregunto Black.

-Ese es mi problema padrino… llevas meses insistiéndome en que haga algo de mi vida y cuando lo voy a hacer que recriminas.- dijo Harry cruzando los brazos.

-No te metas en líos jovencito.- le dijo.- conozco tu mirada y si no me equivoco no es nada buena…

-No exageres… solo son negocios.- le dijo.

-Por tu bien… espero que sea solo eso…- le dijo Black antes de salir de la oficina.

-Por supuesto.- dijo Harry y siguió concentrado en el documento que tenía en la mano.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione estaba esperando en la salita de espera a Harry Potter, ya habían pasado más de 15 minutos después de la hora que la habían citado y el no aparecía.

Estaba molesta, se tuvo que tragar su orgullo el día de ayer, tuvo que viajar hasta la cuidad otra vez, dejo a sus niños solos de nuevo y más encima este tipo la hacía esperar.

Lugo de 10 minutos más de espera por ascensor lo vio llegar, con sonrisa perfecta y de traje impecable.- es hermoso.- pensó.- pero un demonio…

-Buenos días.- lo saludo la secretaria, a la cual él le contesto de la misma manera pero con una sonrisa.

Cuando la vio relajo la cara y se puso serio.- buenos días señorita Granger.- le dijo.- pase.- dijo una vez que abrió la puerta de la oficina.- tome asiento. -Dijo poniendo su maletín encima del escritorio y abriéndolo para sacar una carpeta.

-Estudie su caso… y no veo muchas salidas.- le dijo.

Ni siquiera me dará una escusa por llegar tarde.- pensó Hermione.- maldito hombre.- se dijo.

-Y que sugiere.- pregunto Hermione asiendo caso omiso a las ganas que tenia de asfixiarlo.

-Que venda su casa, su auto y el terreno en la costa.- le dijo Harry fríamente.

Hermione se quedo de piedra y dijo.- el terreno en la costa lo puede vender y el auto también… pero la casa no puedo.- dijo cerrando los ojos.

-La propiedad que tiene en hogsmeade es la que más valor tiene.- le dijo mostrando unos documentos.

-Investigo el valor de mis propiedades.- le pregunto incrédula.

-Le recuerdo que las propiedades aun están al nombre del señor Granger no al suyo, y como él ya no está pasan a ser de su viuda o sea su madre.- le dijo.

-Si lo sé… pero aun así no puedo vender esa casa… es lo único que queda y mi madre y yo vivimos en ella…

-Ese no es mi problema señorita Granger…

-Lo sé… pero si vendo la casa en la costa y el auto, aun así es mucha la deuda.- le pregunto.

-Por casi los diez mil quinientos dólares…

Hermione se tapo la boca para no gritar y a Harry le pareció adorable.

-Es mucho.- dijo Hermione.- no pudre nunca pagar esa cantidad… ni en toda mi vida…

Harry río por el comentario.

No le veo la gracia señor Potter.- dio Hermione ofendida. Harry se puso serio y hablo.

Pues si no tiene como vender, mi abogado se encargara de vender sus propiedades, y el resto, pues ya que no tiene dinero me veré obligado a mandar a la cárcel a la persona que heredo la deuda….- miro los papeles y hablo.- en este caso a la señora Jean Granger.

Hermione se puso pálida y no pudo articular palabra.

-Señorita Granger, está bien.- pregunto Harry.

-Si un poco.- dijo.- pero no puede…

-Claro que puedo… - dijo Harry.

-Me refiero a que debe de haber alguna otra solución… mi madre no puede ir a prisión… no con lo que le queda…- dijo Hermione casi al borde del llanto.

-Tengo una solución.- dijo Harry.

Hermione se seco una traviesa lagrima y lo miro.- cual es.- quiso saber.

Harry sonrió de lado y le dijo.- matrimonio.

A Hermione casi se le cae la mandíbula de la impresión.

-Que ha dicho.- pregunto tartamudeando.

-Lo que escucho señorita Granger… que se case conmigo.

Luego de un rato de silencio Hermione se puso de pie y grito.

-Esta realmente loco… demente…

-No, no lo estoy.- contesto totalmente sereno.

-Pues ni loca…- dijo.

-No lo tome como tal… será un negocio…

Hermione se ofendió más y dio la vuelta para salir de la oficina.

Harry hablo.- debería de pensarlo… sería un buen trato… usted se quita la deuda… su madre no va a la cárcel… se queda con su propiedad… un muy buen trato…

-Y usted que obtiene.- dijo Hermione moviendo la perilla para salir.

-Un hijo… - le dijo.- necesito un heredero… dentro de un matrimonio… luego usted queda libre.

Hermione serró los ojos para procesar la información y la desfachatez del hombre, los abrió y abrió la puerta, en el umbral dijo.- hasta nunca señor Potter.- y salió del lugar dando un sonoro portazo.

Harry solo sonrió…

_**Otra vez daré las gracias por el apoyo y por no dejarme sola, mas gracias por sus comentarios jamás pensé que a más de uno le gustara lo que escribo enserio se pasaron para geniales y amorosos este capítulo es para todos ustedes que me dejaron su lindo comentario, con mucho gusto y alegría espero no defraudarlos. **_

_**Ahora quiero decir que Pobre Hermione lo que va a tener que pasar, aunque si yo fuera ella le digo al tiro que si a Harry**__**…**__**. Ji ji jiji**__**…**_

_**Se aceptan comentarios sugerencias**__**…**__** apoyo**__**…**__** y todo lo demás también**__**… mas ideas… etc….**_

_**Hasta el otro capítulo**__**… que lleva por título "Corazón Vacio".**_

_**Cuídense mucho**__**…**_

"_**RELENNA Potter**_"…


	3. corazon vacio

_**Corazón vacio**_

Como se han dado cuenta es una historia de capítulos cortos y mas fluida para no dar lata je je.

Otra vez a claro los personajes no son míos, si hubiese sido ese el caso Harry y Hermione estarían juntos por siempre**.**

**Tercer capitulo.- "corazón vacio".**

Hermione llego hecha un huracán a su casa, no saludo a nadie y se encerró en el despacho. Una vez dentro dio vuelta todos los cajones de los muebles buscando escrituras y documentos de su padre.

Llevaba mas de tres horas hurgando entre papeles y libros sin tener muchos resultados, tan solo había encontrado la escritura de esa casa y la hipoteca de la casa de la costa, aun no entendía como su padre pudo llegar a hipotecar la casa si el tenia dinero como para solventar todos los gastos que su enfermedad le ocasionaba.

Minerva tan solo se acercaba al despacho de vez en cuando pero no se atrevía a preguntar que buscaba con tanto afán. Pero ella no le había contado nada, ni siquiera a su madre, y a Minerva eso le preocupo la niña Hermione nunca le guardaba secretos ni a su madre ni ella y ahora después de una extraña carta se comporta de una forma extraña y muy enojona.

Se paso todo el día buscándole solución a su "problema" pero cada vez que se le ocurría algo había una traba, y ya se le agotaban las ideas, decidió entonces tomar un delicioso baño y acostarse, a ver si mañana en el trabajo se le ocurría algo que hacer.

En Hogwarts al otro día.

Los niños jugaban alegremente por todo el patio, algunos más allá cantaban y otros saltaban, pero ella ni cuenta se daba.

-Hermione que te pasa… esta muy distraída y tienes la vista perdida.- le pregunta Luna cuando llega a su lado.

Pero ella no le escucho porque ni siquiera la miro.

-Hermione…. Responde… esta bien…- vuelve a preguntar tocándole el brazo.

Hermione reacciono y parpadeo varias veces…- me decías Luna… esta un poco distraída.

-Eso mismo te pregunte…llevas días en ese estado y tu no eres así…. Me puedes decir que te pasa…

-Oh Luna es algo terrible… pero debo de solucionarlo yo… te parece que nos juntemos en la noche y te cuento todo con mas calma.

-Esta bien… iré a verte a tu casa por la noche… pero prométeme que cambiaras esa carita… vas a preocupar a los niños…

-Esta bien… hare lo que pueda…- y sonrió, pero para Luna esa fue la sonrisa mas triste que ella halla visto.

Transcurriendo así toda la mañana.

Cuando Hermione llego mas tarde a su casa en bicicleta se fijo que había un gran camión estacionado en la calle y más atrás un auto negro descapotable, ella no le tomo importancia y siguió su camino sacando las llaves para abrir la puerta.

En eso estaba cuando siente una presencia detrás de ella y se voltea.

Grande fue su impresión al encontrarse de frente con los ojos verdes de su tormento.

-Buenas tardes.- le saludo Harry.

-Que hace usted aquí.- contesto ella.

-Dije buenas tardes… y supongo que usted siendo maestra tiene la educación suficiente para saludar antes de entablar una conversación.- dijo él.

Hermione frunció en entrecejo y lo dio vuelta la cara.- buenas tardes…. Ahora me puede decir que hace usted aquí.

-He venido por una respuesta señorita Granger.- dijo Harry.

Ella solo parpadeo…

Y esta vez me encargare de jugar bien mis cartas.- pensó Harry.

-No tengo nada que responderle… señor Potter.- dijo ella.

-Tengo una proposición de trato pendiente con usted… y no me iré sin una respuesta…

-No.- dijo tajantemente ella.- jamás… usted… esta… loco.

-Claro que no señorita Granger, soy una persona común y corriente que viene hasta aquí a hacerle un trato…

-Y que… pretende que le de las gracias…que me arrodille y aclame al cielo por tan buen señor que llego a tocar mi puerta.- grito ella.

-Deberíamos entrar… tengo entendido que su madre y su empleada no están en la casa.- dijo Harry sin hacer caso al sarcasmo usado por la joven maestra.

-Como sabe usted eso… a caso… me esta espiando…

-Por supuesto que no señorita… solo me informo…- dijo Harry.

-En todo caso no tenemos más que hablar, así que no le veo el caso de usted pase a mi casa.

-Le corrijo señorita… que esta ya no es su casa.

Hermione se puso pálida.

-como es posible.- dijo ella.

-La hipoteca de su ex casa venció, eso me da derecho a mí de venir hasta aquí y tomar lo que es mío.

-Claro que no.

-Señorita Granger hablaremos mas tranquilos adentro… no quiero que pase mas vergüenzas innecesarias.

Hermione al ver como gente se había detenido a mirar el gran camión y a ellos discutir se puso roja como tomate.

-Esta bien señor potter… puede entrar.- dijo Hermione abriendo la puerta y entrando.

Una vez dentro lo guio hasta el despacho que antiguamente era de su padre, le dijo que tomara a siento en un confortable sillón de color café y ella se sentó enfrente.

-Diga de una vez que es lo que quiere señor Potter.- dijo Hermione sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-No esta claro aun.- le respondió mirándola fijamente, y al ver que ella no contesto prosiguió hablando.- el trato señorita Granger, el trato.

-Ese no es tema señor Potter, ya le dije que era un demente y que se puede llevar su trato a donde mejor le plazca, porque aquí no encontrara nada…

-Realmente desea que su madre se quede sin casa y además vaya a la cárcel por no aceptar.-

-eso es chantaje.

-Llámelo como quiera.- dijo él.

-Si no acepta los muchachos irán a sacar todo lo de valor de la casa, la dejaran solo la ropa y luego las obligare a salir…. Después de todo la casa es mía… la hipoteca venció y no hay vuelta atrás… a no ser que usted acepte.

-Usted es un monstruo.- le grito ella

-Puede ser…

-No tiene sentimientos a caso, no sabe que traer un hijo al mundo es cosa de dos y con amor…- le reprocho

-Por supuesto señorita granger… por eso le estoy pidiendo que se case conmigo… para tener una familia…

-No entiende verdad…- dijo ella agachando la cabeza.

-No es usted la que no esta entendiendo… el trato es simple… matrimonio, hijo y libertar, no a la cárcel y conservara sus bienes… podría ser mas simple que eso… ahora lo que queda saber es si usted acepta o no…- dijo fríamente.

Ella no dijo nada.

El coloco una serie de documentos encima del escritorio.

-Solo firme aquí.- dijo harry señalando una línea final donde salía el nombre de ella al final de la hoja.

-Pues no…- dijo ella.

Harry se quedo mudo, como era posible que una mujer como ella lo estuviera rechazando, jamás había pasado, era inaudito, imposible… - decía entre si.

-Dice que no, para no manchar su nombre.- dijo harry irónicamente.

-No… es solo que jamás podría estar con un hombre como usted.- dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.

-Un hombre como yo.- pregunto harry.

\- Si… como usted… un hombre con el corazón vacio.- dijo eso y se puso de pie ofreciéndole la salida.

Cuando harry sale por la puerta de la salita se da cuenta que por la entrada principal viene apareciendo la madre de Hermione agarrada del brazo por la señora Mcgonagall.

-Buenas tardes.- dijo la empleada.

La madre de hermione levanto la cabeza y pregunto algo que Harry no alcanzo a oír.

-No lo se señora.- respondió la empleada.

En eso sale Hermione de la sala y ve a su madre, la sangre se le escapada de la cara y se torna totalmente pálida.

-Madre.- dice ella.

-Hermione quien nos acompaña, no me habías dicho que tendríamos visita,. Le dice estirándole las manos a ella para que pudiera agarrarse.

-Nada importante madre.- responde Hermione.- el ya se va.- dice mirando a Potter.

Pero la madre insiste.- ¿quien es? ¿Lo conozco? –pregunta.

-no madre… ya te dije que el señor ya se va.

-¿es un joven?- pregunto la madre.

-si…

Y recién allí Harry le tomo importancia a la conversación, sus informante habían pasado por alto la discapacidad de la madre de Granger, colocando en su informe solo la enfermedad mas grave que aqueja a la mujer.

Harry se adelanta y le toma la mano a la mujer.- soy Harry Potter, señora Granger un gusto de conocerla.- dijo besándole la mano.

La mujer sonrió y saludo cariñosamente al hombre.- y dígame señor Potter es amigo usted de mi hija.- pregunto.

Hermione iba a contestar pero Potter fue más rápido y respondió.- no señora, con su hija no somos amigos, tengo intenciones mas serias con ella.

La señora se quedo inmóvil y apretó a la castaña con la mano.

-madre no es lo que crees, este señor esta loco…

Harry interrumpió.- loco si… pero de amor… señora Granger estoy muy enamorado de su hija, pero ella esta muy indecisa y no quiere aceptar mi propuesta de matrimonio, le ruego a usted que me ayude con su consentimiento.

-tomemos asiento, esto es algo que ahí que discutir calmadamente.- dijo la mujer.

-Como guste.- sonrió Harry.

Hermione por su parte no cavia del asombro, estaba demasiado impactada por la desfachatez del hombre delante de ella.

-dígame señor Potter desde cuando quiere casarse con mi hija.- pregunto.

\- desde que la vi, supe que era lo que yo necesitaba.

-esperen un momento, me perdí de algo, porque hasta aquí yo no he dicho que si.

Harry tomo su celular y la amenazo con llamar a su personal para irrumpir en la casa. Hermione entendió la indirecta y se quedo callada.

-pero hija tu que dices, es vedad que este muchacho esta enamorado de ti.- pregunto la señora.

-claro que es verdad.- respondió Harry.- tengo claras intenciones de con ella pero, ella duda y me rompe el corazón.

La señora Granger tanteo las manos de sus hija y le pregunto.- ¿tu que sientes cariño?

Como le dices a tu madre enferma, ciega y desahuciada que el hombre que tiene frente suyo el un ser despiadado, inhumano, mentiroso, egocéntrico y poderoso, además de guapo y que ahora es dueño su casa, que le esta proponiendo un trato indecoroso y además que ella lo único que siente por el es desprecio y miedo.

Toma aire y le contesta.- no ce madre estoy confundida.- le dice mirando a Harry con odio.

-yo creo que lo deberías pensar hija, es un hombre amable y tiene un aura encantadora, yo los tengo que dejar estoy muy vieja y cansada.- después se puso de pie y llamo a Minerva para que la ayudara a subir las escaleras.

-tu madre me aprueba.- dijo Harry sonriente al ver salir a la señora Granger.

Hermione solo lo miro con odio.

\- porque yo.- dijo ella cansadamente después de un rato.

\- porque llegaste a mí, en el mejor momento, necesitas de mí, y yo de ti, es un negocio.- le respondió, claro jamás le diría que desde el accidente no pudo dejar de pensar en sus ojos castaños y en su pequeña cintura entre sus brazos.

-como puede ver las cosas tan simples…

-porque lo es, no hay trucos señorita Granger, ni trampas, lea el contrato y vera que será mas beneficiada que nada.

Hermione tomo los papeles leyó su contenido detenidamente cuando llego al final cerro los ojos. Era cierto era simplemente lo que el decía.

Harry le ofreció un bolígrafo cuando ella abrió lentamente los ojos.

-Lo toma o lo deja.- presiono Harry.

-Señor Potter.- dijo hermione entre avergonzada y malhumorada.

-Soy todo oídos señorita Granger…- respondió.

-suspiro y dijo.- Acepto…

El solo sonrió de lado.

**Complicada situación no lo creen…**

**Que piensan, realmente Harry tiene un corazón vacio… **

**Hermione algún día cambiara su opinión de el, y que pasara con Ron?**

**Les responderé algunas cosas en el próximo capitulo, hasta entonces.**

***Relenna Potter***


End file.
